Room to himself
by Crocodile000
Summary: Ted always claimed he was perfect. But the truth is, he doesn't think of himself as perfect, and he uses a way to cope with this. But what happens when his friends finds out by looking in his room? (ABDL and age-play themes!) ONESHOT


**Yay! A oneshot! Don't worry, I am currently working on the 4th chapter to Taking Back my Mistakes. I just wanted to make a oneshot to have a little fun!**

 **Things you need to know if you're new:**

 **This (and most of my stories) will be based of an AU called Mr Fazbear(not by me)**

 **Toy Freddy: Ted**

 **Golden Freddy: Fred**

 **Bonnie's pretty dumb and gullible.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Ted had his room to himself.

This reason being was because there was a odd number of people living in the restaurant: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Fred, Mangle, and Ted. Everyone had a roommate. Freddy was with Fred, Bonnie was with Chica, and Foxy was with Mangle.

But Ted had his room all to himself. He claimed that he was 'Perfect' and needed a room for himself. The only reason everyone agreed to this is because he was always bragging about himself and nobody wanted to sleep with him in the same room.

But Ted had a deep secret. He never thought he was perfect. _Ever_. He only said so to make himself feel better, no one knew this.

As a child Ted's parents always wanted him to be perfect and above everyone else. Ted hated that his they always pushed him to be perfect, and anytime he disobeyed…

He was physically abused.

Ted hated to think about it. He thought about it every night. But Ted had a solution. Being 'Perfect' wasn't the reason he wanted his room to himself. He needed a room to himself so he could cope besides claiming he was perfect.

 **~I~I~**

Ted was in his room while everyone else was in the living room and kitchen. He opened his drawer to reveal something you would never expect him to have, especially in his room…

A large, white, diaper. Decorated with red polka dots. Along with wipes, baby powder, a dog plushie, and a yellow and red striped pacifier.

Ted pulled out one of the diapers and strapped it around his waist. He giggled softly as he grabbed the dog plushie and the yellow and red pacifier. Ted popped the pacifier in his mouth and hugged the dog tightly.

"I lwove you…" Ted muttered under the pacifier.

"Hey guys! Lunch's ready!"

'Dammit.' Ted thought, he didn't even get a minute.

Though he was hungry, he hadn't eaten all day. He took the diaper off and placed it in the trash can beside his bed. He then popped the pacifier out his mouth and placed it and the plushie in the drawer and closed it.

Ted walked out of his room and went downstairs to the pizzeria. He was greeted by his friends, and his two cousins.

"Jeez, took you long enough." Said Foxy, "Have you been sleeping in?"

"No! You know I wake up at 8!" Ted replied, "Unlike _you_ who sleeps in till' 10am."

Foxy groaned and turned to his plate.

"I'm just gonna use the bathroom, I'll be right back."

Foxy watched as Ted walked across the room and to the men's bathroom.

"Bonnie can you do me a favor?" He said, turning to Bonnie who was on his right.

"Yeah?" Bonnie muffled through his pancakes.

"Can you go in Ted's room and get me that lil' flashlight he said he 'borrowed' and never gave it back?"

"Foxy!" Chica said, "You know Ted doesn't let anyone in his room! Let alone snooping in his stuff!"

"Oh come on! We all know how sweet Bonnie is, and if he _does_ get caught, Ted will think it's just him wandering off again!"

"You know what. _Fine_. But don't come running to me if Ted tries to kill you."

"Yay!" Bonnie said, "Wait. What am I doing again?"

"Just go in Ted's room and look for a tiny red flashlight."

"What if I don't find it?"

"Then come back! Now hurry before Ted gets back!"

Bonnie got out of his chair and went upstairs. He then went down the hallway to find Ted's room.

 **~I~I~**

"This is Ted's room right?" Bonnie thought aloud. He looked at the sign on the door:

'Ted's room. KEEP OUT!'

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure this is Ted's room." **(No, that wasn't sarcasm.)**

Bonnie then opened the door and walked inside Ted's room. He then began to search for the flashlight. He looked under the bed, in the bed, around the bed, literally just the bed.

"Come on." Bonnie said, "People always hide stuff under their bed!"

Bonnie gave up trying the bed. He then searched the closet, nothing, he looked on the shelfs Ted had, nothing.

"Oh!" Said Bonnie, turning toward the drawer behind him, "Maybe on top his drawer!"

He looked on Ted's drawer, nothing.

"Shoot!" Said Bonnie, "Where else?"

Bonnie looked down, "Oh oh! Maybe _in_ the drawers!"

Bonnie opened the drawers one by one, until he got the the last drawer. The bottom left. He slowly grabbed the handle and opened it.

"Huh?" Bonnie said as he slowly pulled out a large, polka dotted diaper, "Dangit! No flashlight!"

He placed the diaper back in the drawer and proceeded to go downstairs.

 **~I~I~**

"Well did you find it?" Foxy said.

"No." Bonnie grumbled, "Just a bunch of clothes, bow ties, diapers, some shoe-"

"Wait-wait hold on," Foxy whispered, "Did you say… diapers?"

"Yeah, there was like a small pack. So as I was saying, some sh-"

"Wait, Bonnie." Chica was also interested, "Was there anything else?"

"Yes! A plushie and some baby powder, wipes, and a pacifier! Now if you could let m-"

"Holy crap dude, keep your voice down!" Foxy said, thank god Ted was on the other side of the table and couldn't hear them due to everyone talking.

"Why don't you show us... really." Chica said looking slightly concerned.

"Ugh," Bonnie groaned, "Fine."

The three stood up and went upstairs.

"Where are you guys going?" Fred said.

Chica flinched. Bonnie and Foxy stared at her.

"Oh! Uh…" Chica tried to think of an excuse, "We're pretty full! And… We're gonna go upstairs now."

Fred stared at Chica for a moment, "Uh, okay then."

Chica let out a sigh of relief as the three went upstairs.

"Come on!" Bonnie said, already at Ted's door.

Foxy and Chica reached Ted's room and went inside.

"So where did you say they were?" Chica asked.

"Over here!" Bonnie pointed to the drawer, "The bottom one on the left."

Foxy slowly walked over to the drawer and opened the bottom left. Chica and Foxy stared at the contents in shock. It was a pack of large, polka dotted diapers, baby powder, wipes, a striped pacifier, and a dog plushie.

"Why would Ted…" Foxy said, picking up a diaper.

"We should tell Fred and Freddy." Chica said.

"What?! Why?"

"They're his cousins, they at least deserve to know."

Foxy hesitated, "Fine... we'll tell them."

The three heard the other four come upstairs, and exited Ted's room and went to the living room to see the two brothers on the couch.

 **~I~I~**

Ted walked upstairs, excited to _play_ again, with no interruptions. As he turned toward the hallway he froze, dead in his tracks. His door was wide open. Ted knew that he didn't keep his door open, he remembered clearly that he closed it. Ted ran in his room, closing the door behind him.

To make matters worse, his drawer was open, with a diaper on the floor. Someone was in his room. Ted took the diaper off the floor and stared at it. Who could have gone in his room? Wait...

'Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica,' Ted thought, 'They said they were done eating. But…'

"They lied." Ted said to himself.

A tear formed in Ted's eye. He took the diaper and quickly put it around his waist. He snatched the pacifier from the drawer and popped it in his mouth. He grabbed the dog plushie and hopped on his bed, crying, face in the mattress.

 **~I~I~**

"Fred, Freddy?" Said Chica nervously.

"Yeah?" Fred replied, "What's up?"

"We need to tell you something… About Ted."

"Oh god." Freddy groaned, "What'd he do now?"

"Let me explain." Said Foxy, "So… I told Bonnie to go into Ted's room for me and get the little flashlight he never gave back to me."

"Foxy!" Said Fred, "You know Ted would kill him if he got caught!"

"Let me finish. When Bonnie came back, he said he didn't find the flashlight, but he found… Something."

"Well? What'd he find?"

There was silence.

"Come on! Spit it out!"

"He… He found a pack of diapers, wipes, baby powder, a pacifier, and a plushie."

The two bears stared at Foxy.

"Yeah right." Fred said, "Nice prank."

"He's not joking." Said Bonnie.

"Yeah, Bonnie took us up to Ted's room again so we could see for ourselves." Said Chica.

Fred and Freddy stared at the three.

"Why would he…" Fred said.

"That's what we're trying to find out." Said Foxy

"Wait where's Ted?" Said Freddy.

"I don't kno-" Foxy stopped, "Shit." **(Watch yo profanity)**

"What?" Chica said.

"I forgot to put the stuff away when a looked at it."

"Oh no…"

"Do ya think he found out?" Bonnie said, worried.

"I think I saw him go in his room when we came up here." Said Fred.

"Wait…" Said Freddy, "I want to talk to him. He's annoyed me more than anyone."

Everyone agreed. Freddy walked down the hallway to Ted's room.

 **~I~I~**

Ted heard the whole conversation, putting ear against the door. He plopped onto his bed and went under the covers. There was a knock on the door.

"Ted?"

No response.

"Ted."

Still no response.

"Ted. I know you're in there."

Still silence.

"Look. I'm gonna come in now."

Ted heard the door open, then close.

"Ted, I see you under the covers."

Ted grumbled softly as Freddy sat on the bed next to him.

"You think I'm a weirdo... don't you?" Ted said softly.

"What? No!" Freddy said, "I don't judge someone based on their… _habits_. Sure it's a little, strange, to me but I won't call you out for it."

Ted didn't reply.

"I promise."

Still no reply. Freddy looked to the left and saw the dog plushie laying on the ground. He picked it up and put it under the covers by Ted.

"Here."

Freddy could see him grab it from under the covers. Freddy then lifted the covers from Ted's head to reveal tear marks on his face. Ted focused on the plushie and didn't look up.

"Come on, time to get up." Said Freddy.

He pulled the covers off the bed and revealed the diaper that Ted was wearing. Ted blushed and buried his face in the plushie. Freddy heard small, quiet sobs coming from him. He took Ted's hand and pulled him to his feet and sat him on the ground in the center of the room.

"Let's see here…" Said Freddy rummaging through the drawers, until he got to the bottom left, "Here we go!"

Freddy pulled out the striped pacifier and instantly popped it in Ted's mouth.

"There…"

Freddy had felt awkward at the time but at least his cousin wasn't bragging about himself, in fact, it was the opposite.

Freddy wrapped his arms around Ted. He felt tears drop onto his back. Ted never thought that if he was found out, it would end up like this, he felt good, he felt loved...

Ted felt _happy_.

 **Well that was long. I actually loved writing this! Who knows? There might be a sequel. Anyways… Back to chapter 4 of Take Back my Mistakes! ;)**


End file.
